


the tales of broken heart

by fairyfox



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfox/pseuds/fairyfox
Summary: Malam-malam yang dingin, hendak mencoba ceritakan tentang empat hati yang sama-sama patah.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 11





	the tales of broken heart

Tiga puluh menit berlalu. Selama itu, tidak ada yang mengucap kata, baik Seungmin maupun Hyunjin. Atmosfer yang ada terasa canggung; Seungmin seakan sengaja merapatkan bibir-bibirnya dan mengalihkan wajah untuk menghindari Hyunjin. Detik-detik berlalu lamban. Memaksa dua anak adam itu terikat dalam diam lebih lama lagi.

Sebelum kecanggungan ini menyapa, Hyunjin akui dirinya telah mengambil langkah yang salah. Menuruti ego hanya untuk dapati kata penyesalan yang memang selalu menanti di akhir. Rutuki segala kebodohan telah Hyunjin lakukan. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri, dadanya seperti kehilangan beban seribu ton setelah ia memberanikan diri dan berucap jujur pada Seungmin.

Hyunjin sudah menahannya terlalu lama. Sangat lama sampai ia tidak lagi bisa menyimpan semua hasrat untuk membeberkannya pada Seungmin. Ia merasa Seungmin harus mengetahuinya, atau semua akan terlambat. Tentang hatinya, tentang perasaannya. Perkara bagaimana Seungmin menanggapi itu, Hyunjin bahkan tidak begitu memperhatikan.

Maka, ketika Seungmin justru mengembuskan napas panjang nan berat, Hyunjin tidak mengelak bahwa dirinya khawatir. Dadanya bergemuruh, membuncah hebat bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang mendadak tremor. Hyunjin mengalihkan pandang, terlalu takut menghadapi Seungmin dan sebuah jawaban yang akan terungkap.

“Hyunjin, kita ini … teman, ‘kan?”

Tiga puluh menit dihabiskan hanya untuk sebuah pertanyaan balasan yang semakin membuat kepala Hyunjin terhantam batu tak kasat mata. Hyunjin masih enggan menatap Seungmin, yang sedang menatapnya lamat-lamat saat ini. Seungmin telah melontarkan kalimat pertamanya sejak keheningan melanda mereka, tapi jujur bukan kalimat itu yang ingin Hyunjin dengar darinya. Bukan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya hilang kepercayaan diri. Bukan sebuah kalimat yang Hyunjin tahu maknanya sama dengan penolakan.

Tangan Hyunjin mencengkeram setir kuat-kuat, sekuat tangan-tangan tak terlihat meremas sesuatu di balik dadanya. Wajahnya kebas, dengan sepasang manik bundar berwarna hitam pekat yang lempar sebuah tatapan kosong jauh ke depan sana.

“Aku … aku nggak bisa, Hyunjin. Maaf.”

Satu penolakan sudah Hyunjin dapat. Ia tersenyum miris, merasa bersimpati atas dirinya sendiri. Kendati sudah bisa mengira bahwa hal ini bisa saja terjadi, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan. Dunia yang sudah mulai ia rancang sedemikian rupa andai Seungmin menerima, hancur lebur dalam sekali jentikkan jari. Menyisakan separuh pondasi yang masih terlihat kokoh meski pada kenyataannya itu akan roboh dalam waktu dekat.

“Nggak apa-apa, Seungmin. Aku paham,” Hyunjin berucap, “aku paham, kita cuma sebatas teman, mana mungkin bisa sama-sama sebagai sepasang kekasih. Haha, maaf udah buat kamu nggak nyaman.”

Akhirnya Hyunjin memberanikan diri menatap pemuda di sampingnya, yang tengah menunduk dengan raut muka yang tak terbaca. Sejak dulu, Hyunjin memang tidak pernah bisa mengerti ada apa dibalik wajah itu. Ia mengenal Seungmin sudah sangat lama, tetapi pemuda itu tampak asing di saat yang bersamaan. Seperti ada dinding tebal tak kasat mata yang membatasi mereka, yang sengaja dibuat oleh Seungmin supaya Hyunjin tidak terlalu masuk ke dalam seluk beluk kehidupannya.

Seungmin itu seperti kotak pandora. Simpan banyak hal tak terduga.

“Aku, pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa … lagi?” kata Seungmin, ada keraguan di dalam kata pamit yang diucap. Buru-buru melepaskan sabuk pengaman, lalu menyempatkan diri untuk beri sebuah senyum tulus yang terkesan memaksa. Hyunjin tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan turut sungging senyum yang sama. Menit selanjutnya, Hyunjin berlalu bersama rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dada.

Tapi, Hwang Hyunjin tidak pernah tahu. Bahwa dalam kasus ini, bukan hanya dirinya yang tersakiti.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hidupnya, Felix hanya mendamba bahagia. Ia penasaran, bagaimana rasanya? Apakah benar kata penulis novel favoritnya, jika bahagia itu rasanya seperti ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perut dan menciptakan sensasi menyenangkan, sampai bibirnya tak kuasa menahan senyum untuk tidak mengembang? Apakah, bahagia memang semanis itu?

Felix terlahir hanya untuk menjadi bayangan seorang Lee Chaewon, kakaknya yang berhasil mengendalikan kehangatan keluarga Lee. Chaewon merupakan definisi sempurna, yang tidak akan bisa Felix raih posisinya. Chaewon layaknya matahari, ia menjadi pusat rotasi. Dan Felix, dirinya tidak lebih dari sang Pluto yang tak memiliki eksistensi. Keberadaanya seperti udara, ada namun tak terlihat secara kasat mata.

Dan Felix semakin merasa jauh dari bahagia begitu sosok Seo Changbin hadir dalam hari-harinya. Merenggut semua yang dimiliki Felix, lalu menggantinya dengan rasa sakit yang baru. Kata mama, Changbin akan memberi seluruh cinta dan bahagia yang selama ini Felix damba. Memberinya warna-warna cerah untuk menggores kanvas kelam miliknya. Saat itu, Felix masih bodoh untuk menyadari tentang sebuah kebenaran. Bahwa papa dan mama, hanya ingin membuatnya keluar dari rumah keluarga Lee.

Seo Changbin, ia pemuda yang baik. Tapi bukan kepada Felix. Awalnya, semua tampak baik-baik saja. Changbin membawanya tinggal di apartemen mewah kepunyaan si pemuda Seo. Memulai kehidupan dengan sebuah ikatan yang tidak main-main, setidaknya, bagi Felix. Namun, semakin hari, semakin tampak jelas bahwa hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak berdasar. Tidak ada yang inginkan semua skenario ini, terlebih Changbin.

Maka hari ini, tepat setelah Felix melalui satu tahunnya hidup satu atap dengan Changbin, setelah Felix berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, ia mencoba mengatakan kegelisahannya. Memaksa Changbin untuk bertahan lebih lama di meja makan selepas nasi di piring-piring sudah habis dilahap. Detik-detik yang berasal dari jarum jam dinding seakan tertawa mengejek dua manusia yang bertahan dalam diam, seperti enggan untuk buka suara. Felix menghela napas, dadanya bergemuruh saat ia melihat Changbin menatapnya dengan bosan. Pemuda itu mungkin saja akan pergi jika Felix tidak dengan cepat bersuara.

“Changbin, kayaknya ini udah waktunya,” bibir digigit kuat, Felix temukan dirinya menunduk dalam-dalam, “hubungan kita, bukankah udah waktunya harus diakhiri?” lanjutnya, dengan sisa keberanian ia mendongak dan hunus dua kelereng hitam milik Changbin tegas.

Felix tidak tahu harus bagaimana kala Changbin hanya diam membisu. Dering ponsel jadi satu-satunya yang pecah hening hambar di sana. Changbin, tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali dan tanpa perlu meminta persetujuan Felix, lantas melipir masuk ke dalam kamar untuk angkat telepon yang mungkin saja tidak sepenting obrolan mereka. Tapi, tentu saja bagi Changbin, tidak ada yang lebih tidak penting dari dirinya, seharusnya Felix tidak perlu besar kepala.

Dua menit kemudian Changbin keluar, dengan sebuah jaket kulit yang kini sudah membungkus tubuhnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Felix tahu malam ini ia akan sendirian lagi. Àndai saja ia tak mempunyai sebuah pembahasan yang penting, Felix tak mungkin sampai seberani ini menahan Changbin untuk pergi.

“Apa lagi?” ujar Changbin.

“Kita masih harus bicarain tentang hubungan ini, Bin!”

“Apa yang mau dibicarain lagi? Kamu mau semua berakhir ‘kan? Oke, kita akhirin aja!”

Felix terkesiap tatkala tangannya dihempas cukup keras oleh Changbin, pemuda yang sudah lenyap di balik pintu besi apartemen mereka. Entah apa lagi yang sedang diprioritaskan olehnya, tapi apapun itu, tetap saja berhasil membuat nyeri di hati Felix datang lagi. Padahal, itu sudah terlalu biasa. Seharusnya, Felix tidak usah terlalu menggantung harap.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, hati yang patah dipertemukan dengan hati patah lainnya. Dua gelas bir temani cerita-cerita malam milik Hyunjin dan Felix. Mereka tenggelam dalam kesakitan masing-masing, mengupas satu per satu lapisan yang menutup diri. Entah bagaimana cara semesta bekerja, sampai dengan berani mempertemukan dua insan patah hati itu tiga bulan yang lalu. Dalam keadaan yang sama. Dalam masalah yang serupa.

Saat itu, hujan membasahi jalanan kota. Hyunjin yang baru pulang dari berusaha yang menghasilkan sebuah kesia-siaan, mendapati Felix duduk merenung di kursi halte. Pukul sembilan malam, Hyunjin ingat mereka pertama bertukar nama. Setelah malam itu, intensitas bertemu mereka meningkat, seakan memang Tuhan sengaja menyambung sebuah benang di antara hidup kedua makhluknya.

Dan malam ini, dunia memihak lagi akan pertemuan mereka. Felix tiba-tiba mengirimi pesan dan meminta Hyunjin untuk menemaninya minum. Dan entah mengapa, Hwang Hyunjin yang notabennya tidak pernah menyentuh bir itu setuju. Begitu banyak bir tertuang ke dalam gelas-gelas, sebanyak cerita yang tertuang dalam dinginnya malam.

Malam itu, baik Hyunjin ataupun Felix, keduanya mabuk berat. Dua kepala bertumpu lemas di atas meja putih, saling berhadapan tatap wajah satu sama lain. Kepala yang memberat mungkin jadi alasan mengapa kini Hyunjin melihat wajah Seungmin alih-alih Felix. Ia terkekeh, merasa bodoh karena menyadari bahkan sampai detik ini pun, nama Seungmin masih terlukis besar-besar di hatinya. Wajah Seungmin masih menghantui pikirannya tidak peduli seberapa banyak Hyunjin berusaha untuk lupa.

“Bukankah … kita kelihatan menyedihkan, Hyunjin?”

Felix ikut terkekeh, dengan sepasang manik yang terpejam lelah. Tiap kali ia melihat Hyunjin, maka sebuah kaca besar seolah tersodor padanya, seakan menyuruh Felix untuk berkaca. Meski Felix tahu kisahnya tidak sebanding dengan kisah Hyunjin, tapi mereka sama-sama sakit. Dan lucu sekali, mereka justru merasa nyaman atas kehadiran satu sama lain.

“Haha, kita memang menyedihkan,” lirih Hyunjin, “aku sangat sangat menyedihkan.”

Dan mungkin karena mabuk berat, Hyunjin tidak terkejut ataupun menolak tatkala bibir Felix sambangi bibir tebalnya. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berani berbuat lebih dari sekadar genggaman tangan. Di bawah sinar temaram lampu kedai, Hyunjin bisa rasakan asin merebak dalam pagutan tak sadar yang dimulai si pemuda Lee. Asalnya dari airmata, entah miliknya atau milik Lee Felix.

.

.

.

.

Hujan gemerintik lagi-lagi basahi bumi. Basahi tubuh Changbin dan tinggalkan jejak kentara di keramik-keramik yang ia pijaki sebelumnya. Langkahnya teramat buru-buru, melewati lorong beraroma medis yang kental sekali. Telepon yang ia terima beberapa belas menit lalu berhasil buat ketakutan Changbin sampai pada puncaknya. Hingga ia bahkan tidak peduli seberapa penting urusannya dengan Felix, hingga ia melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan sakiti Felix lebih banyak lagi.

Changbin sampai pada sebuah kamar rawat inap dengan angka 167 tertempel di pintunya. Ia masuk dengan napas tersengal-sengal, hanya untuk bernapas lega setelah melihat sosok yang dikhawatirkan tengah duduk di atas ranjang biru dan tampak baik-baik saja.

“Kamu kenapa lagi, Kim Seungmin?”

Langkah besar-besar Changbin ambil, berhenti tepat di sisi ranjang. Dari jarak ini, wajah kuyu Seungmin terlihat sangat jelas. Sepasang matanya membengkak, lingkaran hitam turut menghiasi pupil yang memerah. Changbin jelas tahu, sebelum ia datang Seungmin pasti menangis. Jejak di pipi itu mutlak menjadi jawaban. Dan Changbin, tidak butuh penjelasan untuk menarik Seungmin dan memeluknya erat.

Changbin bertemu dengan Seungmin tepat lima bulan lalu. Saat itu, ia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas akibat mengebut di jalan. Tulang kaki kirinya patah, sebabkan dirinya harus menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit selama hampir sebulan. Dalam kurun waktu satu bulan itu, senyum Seungmin temani hari-hari Changbin yang membosankan. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya, Changbin menjadi ketergantungan akan eksistensi si pemuda Kim bahkan setelah Changbin keluar dari rumah sakit.

Sama seperti Changbin, agaknya Seungmin pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dua jiwa dalam kebingungan itu saling bergantung satu sama lain. Tanpa tahu malu, Seungmin membongkar ketakutannya selama ini. Melucuti dirinya sendiri di hadapan orang asing yang bahkan baru ia kenal dalam waktu singkat. Berbagi tentang perasaan, tentang kepalsuan, tentang hati, dan gelisah yang liputi hari-harinya selama ini.

“Kak Changbin, aku … aku nggak mau mati. A-aku nggak mau ninggalin dia.”

Dia, Changbin tahu benar siapa dia yang dimaksud. Dia yang kepadanya Seungmin labuhkan hati bahkan hidupnya. Dia yang menjadi alasan Seungmin korbankan perasaan dan berbohong untuk sembunyikan kesakitannya supaya dia tidak merasa terbebani. Dia yang kepadanya Seungmin menitipkan cinta kendati ia tahu semuanya hanya keinginan yang sia-sia. Dia, Hwang Hyunjin. Pemuda yang Seungmin sayangi, namun akan Seungmin sakiti pada akhirnya.

“Kamu nggak akan mati, dan kamu nggak akan ninggalin siapa pun. Aku percaya kamu kuat, Kim Seungmin, kamu udah sejauh ini dan kamu nggak bisa nyerah begitu aja.”

Lain di mulut, lain pula di pikiran. Mungkin saja Changbin tampak kuat dan biasa saja, namun tak mengelak jika kini otaknya berkecamuk. Pikiran-pikiran buruk melintas tanpa permisi, buat ketakutan Changbin lagi-lagi naik ke permukaan. Memeluk Seungmin semakin erat jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Sebab siapa yang tahu ada apa di waktu yang akan datang.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya, Seungmin mencintai Hyunjin tanpa ada seorang pun tahu selain Changbin. Tidak ingin munafik ia senang saat Hyunjin katakan hal yang sama, saat Hyunjin cerita ia miliki perasaan manis yang sama. Mungkin sore itu menjadi satu dari sekian banyak sore termanis yang Seungmin lewati. Seungmin mungkin saja akan langsung memeluk Hyunjin dan mengatakan jika ia pun punya cinta yang sama, andai saja malam sebelumnya Seungmin masih tak tahu apa-apa.

_“Kata dokter, Seungmin butuh pendonornya secepat mungkin. Transplantasi harus cepat dilakukan. Terus gimana, Pa? Sampai sekarang kita belum dapat pendonor yang pas buat Seungmin.”_

Malam itu, Seungmin akhirnya tahu sebuah fakta. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja selama ini. Tubuhnya rusak, hatinya tidak sehat. Terjawab sudah mengapa Seungmin selalu merasakan sakit perut bagian kanannya. Seungmin takut, tentu. Terlalu takut untuk memberitahu Hyunjin kondisi yang sebenarnya. Bukan dengan hidupnya yang sudah bisa ia lihat akhirnya, akan tetapi lebih kepada bagaimana Hyunjin setelah tahu jika Seungmin akan pergi darinya.

Hyunjin pernah bilang, bahwa ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Seungmin. Dan fakta itu telak membebani Seungmin. Jadi sejak hari itu, tekadnya sudah bulat. Sebisa mungkin, Seungmin akan membuat Hyunjin melupakan rasa itu. Agar bila waktunya tiba, Hyunjin tak akan terlalu tersiksa.

Seungmin memandangi potret dirinya dengan Hyunjin yang terbingkai apik di dalam pigura. Dua senyum yang diulas tulus itu penuh akan makna bahagia. Airmata Seungmin jatuh lagi. Memori-memori lawas menghantam kepala Seungmin yang sudah berat sejak awal. Kewarasannya hilang tatkala nyeri hebat serang perutnya dengan brutal. Mulutnya terbatuk-batuk, kemudian merah mengganti warna selimut yang semula biru gelap. Seungmin terkekeh miris, sadar bahwa mungkin inilah waktunya.

Dengan tidak tahu dirinya, Seungmin kini justru inginkan Hwang Hyunjin untuk ada di sini. Ia ingin melihat pemuda itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Bahkan jika kesempatan itu ada, Seungmin ingin egois dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai pemuda itu.

“Kim Seungmin!”

Samar oleh pandangan yang buram, Seungmin bisa lihat Changbin datang dengan raut cemasnya. Tapi, Changbin hanya sendiri. Tidak seperti janjinya semalam yang bilang akan membawa Hyunjin padanya. Batuk Seungmin semakin parah, perutnya sakit tak terhingga. Dalam kekakuan, tangan kurus Seungmin sodorkan pigura yang kotor akan noda merah, diletakkan pada genggaman Changbin. Mata sayunya mengerjap, bibir sungging senyum tipis yang tampak menyakiti mata. Changbin tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. Mereka melanggar janjinya. Seungmin melanggar janji untuk tetap bertahan, sementara Changbin melanggar janji untuk tidak menangis. Dua jiwa berdosa itu saling menghukum satu sama lain.

Tim medis tiba beberapa menit kemudian. Changbin dengan tak rela menyingkir dari sana, membawa figura milik Seungmin bersamanya. Senyum Seungmin masih terpatri, tertuju pada figur yang ada di balik kaca. Dada si pemuda Kim sesak, ingin menangis lagi karena dengan baiknya Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya yang terakhir. Hwang Hyunjin datang, ia ada di sana.

“H-hyunjin ….”

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari setelah malam penuh luka, Changbin kembali menemui Hyunjin. Di sebuah kedai, ditemani dua cangkir kopi. Malam ini penuh kecanggungan. Luka-luka belum bisa disembuhkan, kendati mereka tahu perginya sudah dalam kedamaian.

“Ini dari Seungmin. Dia bilang, kasih itu ke Hwang Hyunjin saat dia udah pilih buat nyerah.”

Figura itu berpindah tangan, penampilannya sudah lebih baik dari ketika Changbin menerimanya. Hyunjin terima, mengusapnya pelan-pelan dengan tangan gemetar. Hyunjin ingat sekali kapan potret ini diambil. Kala itu, perayaan kelulusan sekolah. Seungmin menarik Hyunjin ke area belakang sekolah yang jarang dipijaki orang. Mereka berfoto dengan batang pohon akasia sebagai latar belakang. Keduanya tersenyum lebar, mata Seungmin tenggelam di dalam kelopaknya.

Euforia itu masih bisa Hyunjin rasakan. Ia mendekap potret itu erat, tumpahkan lagi airmata dalam isak yang terendam. Teringat akan bayangan malam itu di mana ia melihat langsung bagaimana Seungmin yang pucat hembuskan napas untuk yang terakhir kali. Bayangan itu terus menghantuinya. Rasa sesal akibat ketidaktahuan membuat Hyunjin merasa semakin buruk.

Dan Changbin, perasaannya kacau. Untuk yang kesekian kali, cinta meninggalkannya. Cinta kembali pergi darinya bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengutarakan. Alih-alih cinta, sepertinya Tuhan memang inginkan Changbin untuk merasakan karma. Sebab di kisah sebelumnya, ia telah menolak sebuah cinta yang murni. Tuhan menghukumnya, menggunakan Seungmin sebagai perantara.

_‘Terimakasih atas lima bulan yang indah, Kim Seungmin. Aku mencintaimu.’_

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my-very-first-time writing fanfic here :"D please tell me if i did something wrong in this story :"D thank you for reading ^^


End file.
